Dr. Jekyll
"Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck" is the sixtieth episode of DuckTales. Synopsis The episode opens in London, where Jack the Tripper (actually Professor Oodidoodie) is seen running from police. He runs in Dr. Jekyll's mansion, where police stop pursuing believing he would never go there. He finds a notice on the door. The scene cuts to Duckburg, where an auction is being held. A chest from London is put up for sale, and Uncle Scrooge buys it up, after a sort auction war with a "mysterious gentlemen in a funny hat". After it is opened up, Scrooge is in shock to find how "worthless" it is, judging on the contents (which were a cape, a hat, and a funny potion). Believing it to be cologne, Scrooge sprays himself with it, and immediately begins giving money away. His potion gets stolen by the same man who had wanted to buy it at the auction. Meanwhile, Scrooge's behavior deteriorates, and he begins calling himself "Uncle Moneybags". Scrooge and the nephews go to London to find a cure, though not before Jack the Tripper steals the cologne from them. There they discover Dr. Jekyll's mansion, though Scrooge falls under the spell once again. The nephews locate Shedlock Jones and ask for his assistance, though he tells them that he's much too busy for such an easy case. After finding Scrooge in a waterfall, the police arrest him and another citizen turned mad by the formula. The nephews decide to try the house again, where they also meet up with Sherlock Jones, who has changed his mind. Together, they find the secret lab and an antidote. Jack steals the antidote, though Jones knows just where he's going. They meet up at Buckingham Palace, where Jack is attempting to steal the crown jewels from the Queen. However, with the nephews quick thinking they are able to stop him and save Scrooge, rescuing him from jail. Cast *Peter Cullen as Jack the Tripper *Jim Cummings as the Notheby's Auctioneer *Linda Gary as the Queen of England *Rob Paulsen as Gladstone Gander *Clive Revill as Shedlock Jones *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Video releases DVD * "DuckTales: Volume 3" (Reg. 1) * "DuckTales: 3rd Collection" (Reg. 2) Trivia * This episode is a reference to the classic novel Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. * Scrooge says "Don't call me Shirley", a reference to Airplane. * Sherlock Jones and Professor Oodidoodie are parodies of Sherlock Holmes and Professor Moriarty respectively. *Jack the Tripper is a parody of the unidentified serial killer known as Jack the Ripper. * Sherlock Jones notes the six hour time zone difference between London and Duckburg. This is contrary to the portrayal of Duckburg as being on the West Coast, as the time zone six hours before Duckburg would be Central Time. This is probably an error. * The scene where Scrooge is at the auction is similar to the show Storage Wars, as people gain and lose money from mysterious objects. Category:Season 1 episodes (1987)